


Unwrapped

by romanticalgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: It's Chris's birthday.





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Started this on Chris Evans's birthday, finished it on Steve Rogers's. Symmetry.

“Happy birthday.”

“Awww, gosh. Thanks.” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes as Chris’s over-the-top, ridiculous farm boy voice. “So, what’s up tonight? Family birthday party? Hookers and blow? A combination of the two?”

“You’re a very depraved young man, Sebastian Stan.”

“Whatever you say, o ancient one.” He leans against the wall. “So? Plans?”

“Nothing, actually. Went out with Scott on Friday. Hung out with the family the rest of the weekend. Why?”

“We all know what a party animal you are. I was hoping for something I could sell to the tabloids.” 

“Is that so? I suppose you could make up something. Maybe I’m having a sordid affair with a co-star.”

“She’d left her husband. It wasn’t an affair.”

Chris is quiet for a minute, then takes a deep breath. “Ouch.”

“Too soon?”

“Are you going to stay out there on the porch or come in?” Sebastian laughs as Chris opens the front door of his house, leaning against it as he looks at Sebastian. “I mean, I’m fine with either.”

Sebastian still doesn’t hang up. “Well, if you’re not up to a party, we probably don’t need this.” He holds up a bag that clinks with the sound of beer bottles. “I guess I’ll just go home. Or find something else to celebrate.”

“Goodbye, Sebastian.” Chris hangs up and takes the bag from Sebastian’s hand, stepping back so he can come inside. Sebastian follows him, sets his phone on the table, shuts the door and pushes close, crowding Chris against the wall. 

“Hello, Chris.”

“Fuck,” Chris breathes, his free hand cupping the back of Sebastian’s head, fingers threading into his hair as he pulls him close, mouth closing over Sebastian’s. It’s a hot and hard press of lips until it’s not, until it melts into a thick exhale and open mouths, the slide of tongues. He pulls back and bites Sebastian’s lower lip, sucking on it until it feels full and swollen. It’s wet and slick when he releases it, and when he looks at Sebastian, his eyes are half-closed and his mouth looks even more fuckable than before. “Hey, Seb.”

Sebastian grabs the bag out of Chris’s hand and sets it on the floor, walking backward down the two steps into the living room. He hooks a finger in the belt loop of Chris’s jeans and tugs him with him. Dodger runs into the room, nudging at Sebastian’s thigh then dancing around them. Chris laughs, and Sebastian stops, muffling the sound with another kiss. 

“Dodger wants kisses too,” Chris murmurs before catching Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth again. 

“It’s not Dodger’s birthday.” Sebastian pushes Chris back and steps away, making sure Chris is watching as he reaches behind his head and tugs his shirt off, tossing it aside. Dodger yelps and leaps after it. “You gonna make me unwrap your present all by myself?”

“Fuck.” Chris’s voice is rough and deep, and Sebastian feels the sound of it racing down his spine, through his nerve endings, flooding his cock. “Fuck, Seb.”

“Mmm. That’s the idea.”

Chris reaches out and grabs Sebastian by the waistband of his jeans, one hand holding him while the other works his buckle loose. As soon as it’s free, Chris tugs at the leather belt and pulls it apart, pushing Sebastian down onto the couch. His fingers undo Sebastian’s fly easily, the zipper barely heard beneath the heavy sound of their breath. 

Sebastian presses his feet against the floor to lift his hips as Chris drags his jeans and boxer briefs off, pushing them off his feet along with Sebastian’s shoes and socks. Sebastian spreads his legs wider and then doesn’t move, sprawled and naked in front of Chris. He licks his lips, feeling the slight bump in the lower one where Chris’s teeth had sunk in.

“Happy birthday.”

Chris groans and surges forward, his hands sliding up Sebastian’s thighs as he moves in toward his cock. Sebastian’s hands find Chris’s shoulders and he stops him, the unrelenting workouts paying off as he holds Chris at bay. 

“Tsk tsk.” Sebastian shakes his head. “Your birthday. My turn.” He twists and pushes Chris to the floor, straddling him easily. He puts his hands on the bottom hem of Chris’s shirt, then slides his hands beneath it, his warm palms sliding up Chris’s abdomen, his chest. Chris’s thighs tighten beneath him and Sebastian smiles, just the corner of his mouth lifting as he flicks a finger across one of Chris’s nipples.

Chris’s hips rise off the floor, his body in a perfect arc. Sebastian repeats the gesture, this time on both nipples, and Chris’s gasp catches in his throat. 

“Fuck. Love watching you.” He’d found out how sensitive Chris was unintentionally, nuzzling at his chest and flicking a tongue over one nipple and causing Chris’s whole body to jerk sharply. After that it was tongue and teeth and fingers, licking and sucking and flicking and pinching. Chris whimpers as Sebastian does it again and then uses his forearms to press Chris’s shirt higher, blocking his view of his own chest. 

Sebastian leans in and scrapes one of the peaked nubs with his teeth and then sucks it into his mouth. Chris’s cock is hard beneath him, and Sebastian can feel the curve of it even through Chris’s jeans. The fabric rubs at his bare flesh, but the slight pain makes it easier to focus on Chris’s pleasure. 

He keeps sucking one nipple, bringing his fingers up to catch the other in a tight pinch. Chris’s body arches again, and his hands fall to Sebastian’s thighs, holding him against him as his hips jerk up. “Seb. Seb. C’mon.”

Another scrape of his teeth and then Sebastian lifts his head enough to look Chris in the eye. He already looks drugged, his pupils dilated, his lips parted and wet, his tongue darting out, his adam’s apple bobbing, his lashes lowered and fluttering against his flushed cheeks. “You want it over that quick?”

“Want _you_.”

“So impatient.” He shifts forward enough that his dick presses against Chris’s abdomen as Sebastian captures Chris’s mouth in a kiss. It’s slow and languid, matching the easy, light roll of Sebastian’s hips. Chris’s whole body jerks. “You were the boy who ran downstairs and tore open all your presents on Christmas morning, weren’t you?”

Chris growls and tightens his hands on Sebastian’s thighs. A smirk twitches Sebastian’s lips. Chris is going to leave marks. Fingertips spread wide, pressing bruises into Sebastian’s skin. Still he has to remove Chris’s hands so he can catch Chris’s shirt, and tug it the rest of the way off of him. It’s tempting to leave his hands twisted in it, but he wants Chris’s touch back. Wants to wake up with black, blue, and purple marks to press, to remember this. 

Once the shirt is free, he trails his fingertips along the underside of Chris’s arms, tracing the curves of his triceps, the blue of his veins before letting them slide over his collarbone and back down to his nipples. “Been a while. You want anything special for your birthday?”

Chris hits the back of his head against the floor. “C’mon.”

“My choice then, hmm?” Sebastian leans in to kiss Chris again. “So hard to choose. I want to do so many things to you.”

“Then quit talking.” Sebastian laughs and kisses Chris on the chin, making a face at the rough scratch of stubble. His beard’s gone now that he’s prepping for filming, but the shadow of it is still there. Chris rolls his eyes. “Don’t act like you weren’t hoping for beard burn.”

“I bet you could still manage.” Sebastian kisses him again and then starts moving down, his mouth pausing at Chris’s throat, sucking and biting on the tender skin. Chris’s head falls back and his lips part, and it’s a smooth surrender. He scrapes his teeth along Chris’s jaw, his tongue sliding along as well, the rough burn of stubble sending another ripple of want through Sebastian.

Chris’s collarbones taste of sweat and heat, his workout, and he smells like he’d spent a lot of his day with Dodger. Dog and sunshine and laughter. Sebastian likes to pretend he’s not utterly and completely gone on Chris, but he knows it’s a lie. Chris doesn’t though. That’s what matters.

He ignores Chris’s nipples this time, working his way down Chris’s sternum, his abs, the dark golden trail of hair that circles and extends down from his navel. He dips the tip of his tongue into the hollow and flicks the taut edges. Chris laughs, squirming at the sensation. “Asshole.”

“Mm. You love it.” Sebastian bites Chris’s stomach and wags his head like a dog with a toy. Chris cracks up as Dodger’s tags jingle. 

“You’re...fuck.” He’s trying to stop laughing, but it escapes through his lips even when he presses them together. “You’re gonna bring company over here in a second.”

Sebastian releases Chris’s skin and plants a soft kiss on it. Chris raises up onto his elbows to look at him, eyes like steel teeth that snap around Sebastian’s ankle and trap him. Keeping his eyes locked with Chris’s, Sebastian tugs Chris’s pants down his hips, easing them over his cock. 

The fabric of Chris’s boxer briefs is pulled away from his skin, his cock between them, head leaking where it extends past the elastic. Sebastian raises an eyebrow and licks across the head, tongue extended as he pulls away so that Chris can see the milky white liquid on his tongue before he swallows it down. 

He’s rewarded with Chris’s whole body shiver. He eases the boxer briefs down and keeps moving back until Chris is completely naked. Sebastian thinks he has Chris memorized until he sees him again and realizes the picture in his head wasn’t right, wasn’t good enough. Sebastian runs his fingernails lightly up Chris’s thighs and leans in, licking at the jut of Chris’s hip. Chris jerks, but Sebastian doesn’t wait for the reaction, ducking his head to take Chris’s balls in his mouth.

“God. Oh, God.” Chris arches off the floor again and Sebastian takes him deeper, rolling the velvety skin against his tongue, sucking on them, teeth grazing lightly. Chris fists one hand in Sebastian’s hair and grabs the base of the couch with the other. His legs wrap around Sebastian’s and his heels dig into the floor, trapping Sebastian where he is. Sebastian hums and Chris jerks again. Looking up, Sebastian can see another bead of pre-come on the tip of Chris’s cock, and he tugs with his mouth. Another jerk and the liquid falls, rolling down the shaft. 

Chris’s breathing is loud, filling the room. Dodger whines softly, and Sebastian knows from past experience that he’s slinking off into another room. The first time he’d come over and growled at Sebastian, then darted between them, lying on Chris’s chest. It had definitely broken the mood, not to mention the rhythm of the blow job. After a few times and way too much laughing, they’d finally convinced Dodger that daddy’s crotch belonged to Sebastian.

Chris’s mouth is still open, but his eyes are crinkled at the corners and Sebastian knows their thoughts are on the same wavelength. He pulls off Chris’s balls and lifts himself up to look down at Chris. “Hey. I’m not getting cockblocked by your dog again.”

Chris loses it and starts laughing. Sebastian can’t hide his own smile, but he moves forward and wraps it around Chris’s dick instead. Chris’s laugh cuts off and he gasps, a heavy roll of his hips pushing his cock deeper into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian sucks, running the tip of his tongue over the head. He’s had both uncut and cut cocks, and they both have their pluses, but the sleek head of Chris’s fits Sebastian’s mouth perfectly, the heavy thickness of the rest of him fills him up. 

He takes him deeper with a heavy, slow suction, making sure to take his time. Chris’s breath catches in his throat and Sebastian swallows around him. Another hard thump of Chris’s head against the floor and Sebastian pulls back. 

“...the fuck?”

“Not gonna be that easy, baby.” Sebastian smiles as wickedly as he knows how. He kisses the head of Chris’s dick, the upper curve of his thigh. “Gonna make you last.”

Chris moans and Sebastian works his way from beneath Chris’s legs, reaching for his jeans. He frees lube and condoms from his pockets as well as a twist of silicone. Chris’s eyes widen as Sebastian straddles him again, opening one of the condoms and working it down Chris’s cock. “S-seb.”

Sebastian leans in and kisses Chris again, long and slow. The first time they kissed was hard and fast and desperate, the second tentative and shy, but this is how he likes it best. Taking their time, exploring, fucking each other with their tongues like they have all the time in the world. Pulling back, he settles on Chris’s thighs and slicks his hand with lube, stroking Chris until the condom’s covered with it. 

Sebastian lifts the adjustable silicone ring from where he set it on Chris’s abdomen, pulls the toggle back and slides his lubed fingers along the loop it leaves behind before fitting it over his cock and balls and adjusting it, pulling it tight. His eyes roll back at the pressure, and when he looks at Chris, he can see the reflection of his pure want in his eyes. 

Rising onto his knees, Sebastian pours more lube onto his fingers and then reaches back, body arching slightly as he circles his hole. Chris watches raptly, eyes dropping to Sebastian’s hand before lifting to his face. He reaches up and rubs his thumb along Sebastian’s lower lip and Sebastian sucks it into his mouth, moaning around it as he works one finger inside himself.

“So fucking gorgeous. Christ.” Chris’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, his eyes now locked on Sebastian’s mouth. He slips his thumb out and slides two fingers inside instead. “Wet, red mouth looks so good sucking me.”

Sebastian makes a soft noise and opens his mouth just enough so that Chris can fuck it with his fingers. Chris obliges, teasing the roof of Sebastian’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Sebastian pushes another finger inside himself, wanting to be slick and open already, wanting Chris inside him.

“Fuck, Seb.” Chris’s free hand wraps around Sebastian’s cock, stroking him slowly. Sebastian moans and Chris pushes another finger into his mouth. Sebastian’s throat works, sucking deep and hard. He matches Chris’s three fingers with his own, riding down on them as he spreads and stretches himself. “Want you. Fuck. C’mon.”

Sebastian nods and Chris pulls his fingers free, letting them trail spit-slick over Sebastian’s chin, down his chest. Sebastian slips his fingers out of his hole, moving up and wrapping his hand around Chris’s. “You.”

Chris releases Sebastian’s dick and puts his hand on his own, rubbing the tip against Sebastian’s opening. He raises his hips slightly and pushes against him, both of them groaning in unison as Sebastian sinks down. Chris sinks back to the floor, his chest filling with a deep breath as he fills Sebastian by inches, exhaling when Sebastian is fully seated. 

Neither of them move for what feels like an eternity, then Chris wrenches himself up and scoots back so he’s leaning against the couch, face inches from Sebastian’s. Sebastian swallows hard and leans in, lips barely brushing Chris’s. “Fuck me.”

Fingers dig into Sebastian’s hips and Chris lets his head fall back against the couch for more leverage as he starts thrusting. Sebastian digs his knees into the floor and his nails into Chris’s broad shoulders, riding down on him in rhythm. He leans in and, without thinking, he bites Chris’s neck, sucking on the skin. Chris’s hand finds his hair and he jerks Sebastian back. Sebastian whimpers and knows he deserves it; they can’t leave marks like that on each other. He whimpers again when Chris doesn’t let go because, god, he wants it.

“‘S matter, Seb? Don’t want to come for me tonight?” Chris gives him a biting kiss and Sebastian wraps a hand around the back of Chris’s neck and kisses him back, fucking into his mouth. He licks at Chris’s teeth, his tongue, tastes all of him. It’s hot and perfect, like the hot slide of Chris’s cock in his ass. 

“Come inside you,” Sebastian murmurs into Chris’s mouth, swallowing the sound Chris makes in response. 

As easily as Chris had sat up, he grabs Sebastian’s hips and flips him onto his back. Chris braces himself over him and stares down, blond hair gone dark with sweat. He thrusts slowly and Sebastian can feel the loose ends of the silicone cord and the hardness of the toggle dig into his skin just behind his balls, Chris’s weight trapping it there. 

“Fuck.” Chris whispers, planting a soft line of kisses from the hollow beneath Sebastian’s ear to the hollow of his throat. “Yes?”

Sebastian nods emphatically. “Yes. Fuck. Please. Yes.”

Chris starts moving, hips rolling slowly and then harder, faster. He pushes deeper and Sebastian raises his legs, holding them apart so Chris can be buried inside him. For as few times as they’ve actually done this, Chris knows him, knows his body, and it’s not long until Sebastian is strung tight as a wire, muscles corded and clenched.

He shifts slightly, needing the pressure to hit him just right before he’s going to collapse from the desperate need to come, even though he can’t. He can feel the blood pounding in his veins and he _needs_ Chris to hold him down and send him over the edge, even if he’ll hang suspended, unable to fall. 

“Please. Please. C’mon. Please, Chris. Please.”

“Yeah?” Chris is sweating, his entire body damp and shiny with it. Sebastian wants to suck it off of his skin, lick salt from his nipples, from anywhere Chris will let him. 

“Yes. Please. Fuck, please.”

“Mm. What’d you call me, Seb? D’you call me baby?”

Sebastian arches off the floor, tears stinging his eyes as Chris fucks harder into him, the head of his cock driving deliberately against Sebastian’s prostate until Sebastian is a taut bow of desperation and he can feel the heat and pulse of Chris coming inside him.

Chris rests his forehead against Sebastian’s and kisses him. It’s light and soft, perfect between the heavy gasps of breath Sebastian keeps swallowing. “Hey. Okay?”

Sebastian smiles blearily and sucks on Chris’s lower lip. “C’mere.” 

“Can’t get much closer.”

“Wanna taste you.”

“I should take that off of you.” 

“Goddamn it, Evans.” Sebastian can’t even manage to sound exasperated, too busy sounded thoroughly fucked. “Get your ass up here so I can lick you open to fuck you.”

“O-oh. Well.” Chris swallows hard and eases back onto his knees, grabbing the end of the condom as he pulls free of Sebastian. Every muscle in Sebastian’s ass spasms when Chris slips out and he lies on the floor with his eyes closed. He feels Chris moves and opens them, looking at him as he ties off the condom and then crawls up Sebastian’s body, his sticky slick cock brushing the hard length of Sebastian’s. 

Sebastian groans, something between pleasure and pain, and Chris keeps moving. The tip of his dick brushes Sebastian’s lip, and the heady smell of sex and sweat fills his senses, the heat of Chris’s body so close to his tongue. He ignores the pulse and distant numbness that are mixed up in his body and brain and focuses on Chris. 

The wet, dark hairs surrounding his cock are glued to Chris’s body, and the sac of his balls has shrunk following his orgasm, but his entire body feels like a furnace. Sebastian slides his hands up and cups Chris’s ass before tilting his head just enough that he can flick his tongue over Chris’s tight hole. 

Chris grabs hold of the couch cushions in front of him as Sebastian keeps licking, tracing the ridged muscle, barely dipping his tongue inside. Chris’s thighs are tight against his arms and his ass is clenched in Sebastian’s hands. He squeezes and covers Chris's hole with his mouth, creating a hot channel of suction. He can hear Chris’s fingernails digging into the fabric above him.

He licks Chris’s perineum up to his balls and catches the skin lightly between his teeth. Chris shudders hard and moans softly. “Jesus.”

Sebastian holds the skin tight then sucks on it, eventually letting go enough to pull Chris’s balls into his mouth. Chris moans again and Sebastian slides one finger into his mouth beside them before easing it down and pressing it against Chris’s opening.

It’s tight. So perfectly tight.

“Chris. Chris.”

Chris looks down at him. He’s fucking beautiful and Sebastian needs to memorize him again, hold onto this moment. “Mm?” His chest rises and falls with his rapid breathing, and sweat trickles from the hollow of his throat to his sternum. 

“L-lie down. Want…” He helps Chris move his leg over Sebastian’s body, kneeling beside him instead. “Lie down. Fuck, please.”

His cock is on fire and he’s fairly certain that if he doesn’t fuck Chris soon, even the silicone won’t stop him from losing control. Chris does as he’s told, watching Sebastian with black eyes, his lips parted. Sebastian doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anyone or anything this much.

He puts on a condom and lubes it up, hands shaking with need. As soon as he’s slicked up, he spreads Chris’s legs apart and presses his cock against his opening. Chris groans so deep and so hot, Sebastian’s hips jerk and the tip of his cock presses hard against Chris. His dick is lubed enough that they can do this, but Chris will feel the burn and stretch even longer. “‘S okay?”

Chris plants his feet against the floor and pushes toward Sebastian, forcing him in a little deeper. “God, would you fuck me?”

Sebastian rocks forward, easing inch by inch inside Chris. He’s tight and it’s overwhelming and Sebastian’s arms shake as he holds himself up. His whole body is trembling by the time he’s all the way inside Chris, buried deep enough that he can feel the press of Chris’s skin surrounding him. 

Chris fucks like he lives, like he laughs. He puts his whole body into it, his arms and legs wrapped around Sebastian, his body thrusting, the muscles of his ass relaxing and constricting. Sebastian can feel the silicone as it touches the rim of Chris’s opening, and he tries to fuck harder, deeper so he can bury himself in farther. He’s lightheaded, overwhelmed, and losing control. He doesn’t look away from Chris’s face, couldn’t if he tried. 

“Ch-chris. Need.” He kisses Chris hard, desperate. Chris wraps his hand around the nape of Sebastian’s neck and holds them in the kiss together, legs tight around Sebastian, trying to get him to fuck him in the same rhythm their tongues are sliding against one another’s.

Sebastian settles on top of him, holding himself up on one elbow as he reaches between them, fumbling to find the toggle to the ring. He can barely pull back, just trying to push deeper inside Chris, erratic and uncontrolled. When his fingers finally find the button and push it, pull it back just the slightest bit, he feels everything rush through him like a wave.

His hips jerk and he’s coming, fucking into Chris, the thought of filling him up driving Sebastian even further over the edge. His body jerks and spasms, his orgasm feeling like it lasts forever until he collapses on top of Chris. 

They lie there silently save for their rough, ragged breaths. Sebastian isn't sure how much time passes, just knows that the sweat is drying on his body in the cool air. He turns his head and presses his lips lightly against Chris’s throat. Chris shivers and makes a low noise. Sebastian knows he should pull out, but the thought of leaving the tight heat of Chris’s ass is something he can’t quite parse. The thought of _ever_ leaving.

“Chris,” he whispers against his throat. He wants to say so much more, but he knows he shouldn’t. Knows he _can’t_. What he and Chris started isn’t what’s beating through Sebastian’s blood now.

“Best birthday ever.” Chris laughs softly and runs his fingers up and down Sebastian’s spine. “Don’t think anyone’s ever topping that present.”

Sebastian shivers. “I should go.”

“I…” He cuts himself off and then turns his head away. “Okay. If...okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. No. I get it. I should walk Dodger anyway. Get some… Get some sleep.” He doesn’t look at Sebastian, and he doesn’t move. It’s all on Sebastian to ease himself out of the comfort of Chris’s body. He grabs the condom and walks down the hall to the bathroom, disposing of it before washing his hands. He stares at himself in the mirror and mutters a choice selection of Romanian curse words at himself.

When he goes back into the living room, Chris is on the couch, back in his pants, but without his shirt, bare skin beautiful, his muscles sharply defined. “Chris?”

“Yeah.” He looks up and smiles, but it’s brittle and fake. Sebastian’s clothes are hanging over the arm of the couch on the opposite side of him. “Hey. Guess we never got around to the beers, huh?”

Sebastian gets dressed, trying to read Chris’s expression. Trying to read it without layering his own feelings on top of whatever’s in Chris’s eyes. “Maybe next time.”

“You can stay. I mean… You don’t have to leave right away.” Sebastian’s stayed before, and they’d played video games and watched movies and, when he had to leave, when Chris was warm with sleepiness and they were leaning on each other, it took forever for Sebastian to fall asleep when he got home, too busy fantasizing about getting to stay there forever..

“I think I should.”

“Oh.” Chris blows out a long breath. Dodger comes into the room, looks between them and then goes to curl up at Chris’s feet. “Was that a goodbye fuck?”

“What?”

“I mean, this feels like you’re bre-- Um. Like I’m not gonna see you again.”

“We don’t see each other that often. It won’t be any different.” Sebastian feels like they’re having two different conversations, but he doesn’t know how to figure out what Chris is talking about. “I mean, next time I’m in town.”

“Right. Next time.” Chris gets up and gives Sebastian a hug, tight but quick, then moves over to the door, tugging on his sneakers. He whistles to Dodger, shaking his leash. Sebastian puts his shoes on as Chris gets Dodger ready for his walk. “So. I’ll see you around.”

Sebastian nods, brow furrowed. “Yeah. Goodnight.” He leans in to kiss Chris, but he turns at the last second and Sebastian lips brush his cheek instead. It’s too quick to tell if it’s on purpose, but it just adds to the off feeling. He tries to ignore it and heads out the door to his car. Chris shuts the door behind him and takes off at a run, Dodger’s tags jingling in the night.

Sebastian gets in his car and pulls on his seatbelt. He puts the keys in the ignition, but doesn’t turn it over. His brain’s going around in circles, and he’s not sure if it’s just from the fact that he’s spent the last hour with almost all his blood in his dick, or if he’s actually missing something.

He plays the night out in his head, trying to remember everything he said, everything they did, anything that could have turned Chris so stoic. He wracks his brain, trying to blot out all the desperate words they’d said to each other in the heat of things, and just focus on what actual conversation they’d managed.

It hits him in the chest a minute later and he slumps back against the seat. 

“I’m a complete fucking idiot.” He yanks his keys out, unclips the belt, and gets out of his car. His body is stiff, stretched and sore still from Chris fucking him, but the ache keeps him focused as he walks back to Chris’s house and settles on the front steps to wait.

It’s nearly a half hour later when he hears Dodger’s tags. Chris comes around the corner looking like he’s feeling every thrust Sebastian drove into him. He’s talking to Dodger and trying to keep from getting tangled in the leash when Dodger runs around him. He laughs then nearly falls on his ass as Dodger realizes Sebastian’s there and jerks forward to get to him.

“Dodger. Dodger, what the fuck? C’mon this…” He stops dead at the sight of Sebastian on the doorstep. He glances over at Sebastian’s car as if to make sure it’s still there. “I thought you needed to leave.”

“You were going to ask me if I was breaking up with you.” Even in the dim porchlight he can see Chris swallow. “You thought we were dating.” Chris doesn’t answer, which is answer in and of itself. Sebastian stands up and nods to the door. “Can we go inside?”

“We don’t need to do that. I get it. It was dumb.”

“I’m kind of in love with you.”

Chris opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. It’s almost comical, but Sebastian doesn’t feel like laughing. Chris moves past him and unlocks the door, letting Sebastian and Dodger go inside. He follows, unhooking Dodger’s leash and then shutting the door. He stands there, still as a statue.

“And by kind of, I mean completely. And I didn’t realize that you looked at this that way, and so I thought you were just having fun, and I realize I might have just royally screwed this up, but… If you still want to drink those beers, or… Whatever.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I… Hey!”

“Who is it that’s constantly telling me that I wear my heart on my sleeve, and I couldn’t keep a secret about how I was feeling if you paid me to? You say that to me all the time, and you couldn’t tell?”

“I wasn’t looking for it!”

“You thought you were just some fuck? Some guy I let into my incredibly private life? A costar quickie?”

“Oh, you did not just say that. That’s awful.”

“You know I’m not like that.”

Sebastian blows out a breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. But I also know that you are, for all public intents and purposes, straight, and having a guy for a boyfriend is kind of… Not straight. Not that having a girl as a boyfriend would make any more sense. The one bad thing about all these sexualities having names now is I never know what to call someone, and I don’t want to offend them, but -- “

“Sebastian?”

“I… Um. Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Chris steps closer and traces his fingers along Sebastian’s jaw. “I love you too.”


End file.
